The exchange
by Gabrielly790
Summary: What if hiccup and toothless changed places? How long would it take them to get acquainted with their new bodies? And to adapt to new lives? Original and complete summary in


**Sumary:**

Sometimes understanding them would be easier.

Hiccup sighed, maybe one day he would know. You never know, right? Maybe fate shows you, maybe not.

Only time would tell

Toothless also understands that it would be crazy to be a human, for a single day, to simply do something, human?

Toothless understands that her family was dead before her birth, well, was what the queen of her colony said to the same as puppy, that he was killed by humans

This was not her body, leaning against a nearby stream was all clear. He was no longer a human he was ...

"A dragon?"

The same tries to get up more falls face down on the floor, while passing his paw on his face, he feels different

"A Human?" If asked the same

Things have changed now, the roles have completely reversed, the Human and the Dragon, the Dragon and the Human

The discovery of new perspectives of a better life depends on them, the differences will be left to the beginning of a great friendship and the end of a war

But will it ... will it all ... right?

 **N/A:**

Hello guys

This story is an idea of mine and my friend here from Brazil

This first chapter was written by the two

So that is why once again I ask for forgiveness for spelling mistakes, because English is not my first language and I have even a little difficulty in the subject

Hope you like it

 ** _HTTYD_**

Chapter One: The Exchange

Hiccup sighed tiredly as he lay on the bed.

Another dragon attack, another failed attempt to impress the village and proudly his father more as always everything ended up giving horrible wrong and once again was humiliated by his father

Actually sobbing did not even know why he was still trying, he would never be a real Viking

Hiccup knows this is crazy most often he thinks how would a dragon's life be so easy to live flying, free his only concern get food for them and attack the villages

Sometimes he just wanted to know ...

Knowing why they did it all. Why did they take your mother away? Why do they kill people and destroy homes and families?

Sometimes understanding them would be easier Hiccup sighed, maybe one day he would know. You never know, right? Maybe fate shows you, maybe not.

Only time would tell. With one last thought he decided it would be best to leave those thoughts aside and let the sleep take him

 ** _HTTYD_**

Sometimes I wish I could understand the humans ... toothless every time she flies over the village that burns

In his draconian thoughts, it would be so much easier to speak than to have roars and be considered 'The Devil's Radical Creation with Death Himself' Why do humans kill us?

Why do they kill thousands of us?

Toothless also understands that it would be crazy to be a human, for a single day, to simply do something, human?

Toothless understands that her family was dead before her birth, well, that's what the queen of her colony said to the same as puppy, that he was killed by humans

Even having been welcomed by the queen, he still manages to be the difference of the colony, doing his nonsense often

And now? Thank you take food to your "mother" if you do not want to die swallowed

Toothless is also tired of trying to be better, but even so the colony Where he lives, zoam for only if different from others

 ** _HTTYD_**

Then Hiccup groaned when he opened his eyes for some reason his whole body ached "where am I?" This was one more thing he recorded, he was no longer in his room like last night, in fact he was in what looked like a Why could not he speak properly?

In a tenacious thrashing of standing up he fell ugly on the floor, bringing his hand to his face, there was something strange ... but when his eyes found his body, his breath stopped ...

This was not her body, leaning against a nearby stream was all clear. He was no longer a human he was ...

"A dragon?"

 ** _HTTYD_**

Toothless opens her eyes, feeling something soft but at the same time, the wooden place was completely different from her small cave in the colony

The same tries to get up more falls face down on the floor, while passing his paw on his face, he feels different

"A Human?" If asked the same

 ** _HTTYD_**

Things have changed now, the roles have completely reversed, the Human and the Dragon, the Dragon and the Human

The discovery of new perspectives of a better life depends on them, the differences will be left to the beginning of a great friendship and the end of a war

But will everything ... be all right?

 **N/A:**

So, shall we continue ???

Sorry also for the lack of organization, I would very much like to know how to do the line break. So if anyone knows please teach me


End file.
